1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a negative ion emitting method and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional negative ion emitting apparatus is generally constructed in such a manner that electrons or negative ions are emitted from a negative electrode set at a high voltage relative to a ground voltage to a positive electrode set at a high voltage. This is commonly called a corona discharge system.
Unfortunately, the corona discharge system has some important problems. One of the problems is that ozone is generated in air between the discharge electrodes due to the corona discharge. Another problem is that it causes generation of positive ions on a side of the positive electrode concurrently with generation of ozone.
Now, the conventional negative ion emitting apparatus will be described with reference to FIG. 9 together with a mechanism for absorbing ozone and positive ions. The conventional negative ion emitting apparatus includes a negative electrode 1 which is formed at a distal end thereof with an acute angle, as shown on a right side in FIG. 9. Also, it includes a positive electrode 9 of a cylindrical configuration arranged so as to receive negative ions emitted from the negative electrode. The positive electrode 9 is shown on a left side in FIG. 9. Reference numeral 2 designates an electrode support and 6 is a high-voltage power supply.
The conventional negative ion emitting apparatus further includes a first filter 10 arranged between the positive electrode 9 and the negative electrode 1. The first filter 10 has activated carbon incorporated therein, which functions to absorb ozone thereon, to thereby prevent ingress of ozone to the positive electrode 9.
The cylindrical positive electrode 9 is provided therein with a second filter 11 for absorbing positive ions generated due to the corona discharge thereon. To this end, the second filter 11 has a catalyst for absorbing positive ions added thereto.
The above-described construction of the conventional negative ion emitting apparatus permits ozone and positive ions thus generated to be effectively absorbed on the way to a negative ion storage section, so that only negative ions may be guided through the positive electrode 9 to the negative ion storage section.
Unfortunately, the above-described construction of the conventional negative ion emitting apparatus causes the apparatus to be complicated in structure and requires the above-described mechanism for absorbing ozone and positive ions. Also, the mechanism must be periodically replaced. In addition, the conventional negative ion emitting apparatus often causes neutralization of negative ions with positive ions on the way to the negative ion storage section, resulting in a failure to exhibit satisfactory efficiency.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a negative ion emitting apparatus which is capable of effectively emitting electrons or negative ions without requiring any mechanism for absorbing ozone and positive ions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a negative ion emitting method which is capable of effectively emitting electrons or negative ions without requiring any mechanism for absorbing ozone and positive ions.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a negative ion emitting apparatus is provided. The negative ion emitting apparatus includes a DC high-voltage power supply section, at least one discharge electrode section, and at least one load resistance section arranged between the DC high-voltage power supply section and the discharge electrode section so as to restrict flowing of electrons from the DC high-voltage power supply section to the discharge electrode section.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the DC high-voltage power supply section is connected to the load resistance section and discharge electrode section through a high-voltage wiring.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the discharge electrode section is constituted by a needle electrode formed at a distal end thereof with an acute angle.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the amount of negative ions emitted is varied by varying a load resistance of the load resistance section.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a plurality of the discharge electrode sections are arranged, a distributor is arranged between the discharge electrode sections and the DC high-voltage power supply section and provided therein with an additional load resistance section, and the DC high-voltage power supply section and the discharge electrode sections are connected to the distributor.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a negative ion emitting method is provided. The negative ion emitting method includes the step of connecting at least one load resistance section between a DC high-voltage power supply section and at least one discharge electrode section, to thereby restrict flowing of electrons from the DC high-voltage power supply section to the discharge electrode section for emission of negative ions from the discharge electrode section.